Finding Love through Pain
by SlytherinVeelaFleur
Summary: DH SPOLIERS!RHr Ron goes through pain as he remembers the war. What will happen when Hermione tries to comfort him? Sad but has a happy ending.Kind of similar to my other fanfic I Fancy you but still different. Characters belong to JKR not me! Comment Plz


Ron pounded his fists with all his might against his wardrobe. Tears leaked from his beautiful blue eyes as he swore in pain. After kicking his bed with surprising strength Ron fell to the ground.

It had been about a week since the war and now everything that had happened had come crashing down into reality. So many people had died during the war and Ron had not had time to grieve. Faces of loved ones flew through Ron's mind; Lupin and Tonks who would never see their only son grow up. Snape, who had done so much for Harry over the years that Ron hadn't even realized. Dobby, after saving him as well as others from that torture house he didn't deserve to die. Mad-Eye Moody did so much for the Order; he always had seemed so invincible until now. Then there was the person whose death meant most to Ron. Fred was the one Ron was most upset over. Ron let the tears fall down his face no longer trying to hold them back. Fred, his brother, his own flesh and blood was gone, gone forever. Ron never thought it was possible he would miss Fred this much but the truth was he really did miss him. Ron remembered all the pranks Fred and George played on him such as the time when Fred turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider. Ron wouldn't mind having pranks pulled on him for the rest of his life if it meant he could get Fred back. Every day Ron had to face George who always looked so dreadful. It was understandable that George was depressed, but it only made every other person in the house remember Fred. Ron didn't even get to say goodbye to his brother, only the way he helped carry his own dead brother's body during the war.

A soft knock at the door tore Ron away from his thoughts.

"Can I come in?" a soft voice asked

Ron knew that voice. Even though he did not want her to see him like this he knew she would come in anyway.

"Not know Hermione." Ron croaked

"I'm so worried about you Ron you've been up here for ages. I'm coming in."

As Ron knew she would Hermione opened the door quietly and came in shutting the door behind her. When Hermione saw the sight before her, she felt her heart break. She had never seen Ron cry before he was always so strong. Ron had never really showed this sort of emotion in front of her before.

"Oh Ron" she whispered.

Ron didn't dare look Hermione in the eyes; instead he kept his eyes fixed on the ground holding back hot tears.

Hermione sat on the bed next to Ron and put a small hand on his shoulder. She expected Ron to shrug her off but instead he sat completely still.

"It's okay Ron, you don't always have to be so strong. I know you miss him terribly." Hermione whispered softly.

Ron then started to cry silently trying not to break down completely.

Hermione pulled Ron to her as he cried into her chest finally letting go of his emotions.

"I keep seeing myself pulling his dead body Hermione" Ron said in a shaky voice.

Hermione tightened her grip on him with one hand and placed the other on his head softly stroking his ginger hair.

For the next half hour Hermione just sat there holding Ron while he cried finally revealing his emotions. Ron then pulled himself from Hermione's embrace and looked down to the floor in embarrassment wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione, you shouldn't have to see me like this" Ron said his ears now tinted pink.

Hermione took Ron's large hand in her own small one and squeezed it gently.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad to be here for you."

Ron squeezed her hand back in thanks and smiled sadly.

"I can't stop thinking about Fred, or the rest of the people who...died."

Hermione took her free hand and lightly raked her fingernails on his back soothing him.

"Me either" Hermione admitted

"Teddy will grow up without knowing his parents." Ron stated sadly

"You know Ron, I think Fred died in a good way."

Ron pulled back and looked at her, his blue eyes raging.

"How can you say that?" Ron said a little louder than he meant to

"No! I didn't mean it's good he died Ron! I just meant he died for the greater good. I think he would have wanted to die fighting for the hope of others." said Hermione silently

Ron calmed down and stared straight ahead before saying," He died while laughing. I always knew he would die laughing someday."

Hermione smiled and quickly kissed Ron on the cheek making him turn red.

Ron and Hermione then sat in silence both not knowing what to say next.

"IloveyouRon." Hermione said very quickly and silently.

Ron turned to face Hermione, his eyes in complete shock and with mouth agape. He looked as if Hermione had told him there was a spider in his room.

Hermione stood up and whispered a little more clearly, " I love you."

She raced to the door and just as she reached the doorknob she heard Ron practically shout, "WAIT!"

Hermione turned to face Ron, her own face as red as his hair.

Ron walked over to Hermione and took her hand in his once more.

"Did you just say you love me?" Ron asked stunned

"Yes." Hermione mumbled

Hermione then saw Ron's look of expression of complete utter shock turn into something else, could it be happiness?

Ron then picked up Hermione up and spun her around in his arms before planting her back on the ground. Ron then leaned in capturing her lips with his.

This kiss was just as sweet, or perhaps even better than their first kiss during the war. The only difference between the two was instead of kissing during the middle of a war, Hermione had just told him she loved him.

When they pulled away Ron pulled Hermione into him hugging her as if she would disappear any second.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione pulled back and deeply looked into his eyes as if searching for something.

"Really?" she asked

"Really." he replied before kissing her again showing her just how much he loved her, how much he had always loved her. Ron did not know how he could feel so depressed and then feel so happy only moments later.

Ron never thought he could feel more whole or right than when being loved by someone who he loved in return.


End file.
